


[all玉]论夜神殿下自杀的一百种方式

by Tosia_vincent



Category: Ashes of Love (TV), 香蜜沉沉烬如霜
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosia_vincent/pseuds/Tosia_vincent
Summary: 当润玉知道剧情，开始作死——润玉：我想死。旭凤：不，你不想。彦佑：别啊你还有我！天帝：有趣，儿子你成功引起了我的注意。水神：我原意只是想看看我女婿...剧情：...省省吧，死不了的死不了的。*对不起，我很想写万人迷小应龙，然而文笔限制，所以...你们懂的。*修罗场会有，不多。*all玉党扛起大旗吧！come on！爱他就让他受！*可能无cp？更新无保证，跳坑请注意。
Relationships: all玉, 太润, 彦润, 旭润 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	[all玉]论夜神殿下自杀的一百种方式

序  
他活了太久了。  
在某种意义上，他也算是死过无数次了。  
自从有意识开始，他似乎就在被束缚着做事。  
被天道？呵，是被那所谓的剧情。  
润玉嗤笑一声，他根本无意与旭凤争夺锦觅，偏偏这该死的剧情逼迫着他一次又一次地作出那些事情，那些他全然不愿做的事情。  
当真是可笑，这轮回还似乎结束不了，每次到了结局，他身为天帝独自一人活过千年，一切便又会从头开始，他又得再次被所谓的剧情约束着开始对锦觅一见钟情、与旭凤为锦觅争相吃醋、囚禁锦觅、打伤旭凤...一次又一次，他都不记得活过多少个轮回了，没得解脱，有的只有无穷无尽的寂寥与绝望。  
他活够了——如果这种活法，也算是活着的话——没有自由，没有意识，不能做哪怕一件自己想做的事。  
若他没有自主意识，那也就罢了，就像是个人偶一样被操纵着行动。可偏偏他就产生了思想，有了自己的思维，在有了自主意识后，仍然被迫做着这些事情，眼睁睁看着自己的意识被一次次地磋磨，却又终究泯灭不了，可不是这世上最痛苦的事？  
或许是天道可怜见吧，这一世在那所谓的“剧情”开始前，他便感到了那股一直束缚着他，让他使尽浑身解数却终是摆脱不了的力量消失了，而且他有种预感，这力量以后也不会再出现了，总算是得到解脱了。  
但在这一刻，他却没有丝毫的快感。  
活的太久，也太累了。  
每一世每一世，他都盼望着下一次可以不受约束。  
可每一次每一次，天道给予他的，只剩绝望。  
啊，可能是精神被磋磨太多次了吧，他如今竟是升不起一丝一毫的希望了。  
如果可以，他只想尽快解脱。  
所幸，如今死法可以自己挑了。

第一式  
“听说了吗？最近二殿下往咱们大殿下的璇玑宫跑的越来越勤了！”小仙草摇摇摆摆，稚嫩的声音脆生生地响着。  
“诶，对啊！二殿下就快涅槃了，明明应该呆在自己宫中好好修炼才是，怎么反倒天天往大殿下这里跑了？”生了灵的仙果晃荡了两下，听到了仙草的八卦，纳闷起来。  
“不知道啊，好奇怪——嘘嘘嘘！二殿下来了，小声小声！”正欲表示赞同，小仙草尖尖一探，看到了远处奔来的身影，赶忙提醒了仙果，自己也住了嘴。  
“嗯嗯。”仙果也迅速停止晃悠，装成了什么也没发生过的样子。

不远处急匆匆赶来的旭凤路过它们的时候停滞了一寸，却由于心中过于焦急，顾不上这等下等仙灵擅自议论上神的小事，便匆匆越过了它们。  
仙草、仙果：吓我一跳。

顾不得什么礼仪，旭凤猛地推开璇玑宫殿门，四下张望着搜寻他家兄长的踪迹，果不其然，又在清池寻着了他。  
润玉正闷在水底，水面上没有一丝动静。  
旭凤气急败坏地一手提住他家兄长的胳膊，将人猛地拉了上来。  
不怪他鲁莽，若不是他前些日子来寻润玉却发现他在拿冰锥试图刺自己——或许这叫自残？旭凤深深吸了一口气，总之，若非他这些日子天天监督着润玉，还指不定这也不知道是哪根经搭错了的人会做出些什么丧心病狂的事来。  
“润玉！你待在这水底闷着不呼吸有多久了！”旭凤一面无奈地拍着润玉的背，助他平缓错乱的呼吸，一面叹着气，“若不是我来了，你还要待着多久！”  
润玉咳了许久，才缓过气来，他并未用灵力，只是以单单躯体沉于水下，他都隐隐感觉到自己触碰到了死亡的边界了！却被旭凤猛地拽了回来。  
润玉：“...”他还能说什么好？  
“你最近行为处事越来越怪异，你到底想要做什么！”见他这副无所谓的模样，旭凤愈发恼怒，他气愤地重甩了一把袖子，猛地一下站起在润玉面前踱来踱去，紧皱着眉。  
“没什么，你回去修炼吧。”润玉撑了下地面借力站了起来，一边用法术将身上烘干，一边向内殿走去。  
旭凤见他这般模样，缓缓捏紧了拳头，什么时候，兄长竟会这般无视自己，就算平日的和睦是他装出来的，那也不该这般明显的连让他留下喝杯酒这般客套话也不讲啊。  
可恶。  
旭凤心想，枉他这些日子这般关注他。

第二式  
终究还是放不下。  
旭凤在璇玑宫外走来走去，最后叹了口气，转身进入了殿。  
到底还是不放心。  
果不其然，润玉正双目无神地抱着膝盖靠在椅边。  
旭凤顿了一下，若他未曾看错，方才润玉眼中闪过的，是死寂一般的深沉。  
“润玉，你...”旭凤欲言又止，他手向前伸了伸，似乎想要做些什么，却不知怎的中途停止了，略显生硬地转移了话题，“你怎么不坐到椅子上？”  
润玉眼神飘忽地扫过他，停滞了一会，开始从上到下地打量他。  
旭凤被他的眼神看得有些发怵，呆愣了一会，有些犹豫地开口：“你...你可是坐的久了站不起，要不...我扶你一把？”  
说完这句，旭凤就立马恨不得咬断舌头，他一拍脑门，暗自叹道：真是犯傻了什么都会说，还没听过有神仙坐久了会腿麻的呢！  
殊不知这头润玉盯着他看了好一会，突然脑中灵光乍现，蓦地笑了出来，好似方才那死寂的神色不是他露出来的一般。  
“旭凤，你明日涅槃对吗？”  
“诶？是..是啊...”这些日子光操心润玉了，倒是差点忘了这回事。不过...旭凤仔细端详了润玉一会，确信他如今神色十分正常后，忽然又产生了些怀疑，难道方才是他自己看错了？润玉眼中根本没出现那种绝望的灰色？  
“那，就祝你涅槃后修为更上一层了。”润玉笑得同平日里无什两样，却没来由地让旭凤觉得心慌。  
“...多谢兄长。”旭凤犹豫片刻，还是回答道。  
希望那真是他的错觉吧。  
润玉挂着微笑目送着他远去，在殿门关上的一瞬间，面上千万年来被剧情训练出来的公式化的笑容便骤然落了下来，不消片刻，他似乎是想到了什么，嘴角又隐隐勾了起来。  
啊，这次估计真的可以死了。

上界的时辰向来计的慢，可这在仙家们看来，相较于他们无穷无尽的生命，却又快得很。  
这不，还没多久，旭凤涅槃地时刻便到了，众仙皆紧张地很，毕竟这可是天界最受宠的二殿下，涅槃又凶险得很，若是出了个好歹，那还得了？  
故，众人皆提心吊胆地数着人旭凤涅槃的时辰，盼望着能早些结束这战战兢兢的氛围。  
自然不会有人注意，今日夜神大殿的疏忽职守。  
也不会有人注意，这天，润玉并未呆在他的璇玑宫，甚至已经一天都没踪迹了。

旭凤赤膊在火中盘坐，四周的火系灵力自成一方循环，将他包裹在中间。他感受着体内火元素的充盈，同时，也觉着自己堪堪快触到那门槛了。他飞速掐了个法决，吸引地盘旋在他周围有条不紊的灵气猛然暴躁起来，开始争先恐后地往他体内涌去，旭凤猛地深吸一口气，昂起头颅，疯狂地吸纳着精纯的火灵，他周身渐渐燃起一股奇特的火焰来，有别于常态，这股火焰精纯、透彻——涅槃之火！火势蔓延速度越来越快，顷刻便将他浑身包裹住，旭凤在其中高喝一声，猛然冲天而起。  
让他无暇关注的是，一股浅蓝色地灵气似乎在旁观察已久，就在他即将冲天而起的那一刻，猛地刺入了这团极度高温的烈焰之中！  
隐隐有个人影闪现，旭凤这下察觉到了，他还来不及反应，便见猛然出现在他火焰中的人被一抹暗光刺中，颓然倾倒。  
旭凤心中不好的预感越来越明显，他手快于心的接住了倒下的身影——果然是润玉！  
他心中有万千疑惑，他想问润玉，为何要救他，为何如此不顾自己安危就为了救一个平日里不那么亲近的兄弟，问他...对自己到底是什么感情...  
可他下一秒，便又被无上的怒火充斥了——  
是谁、是谁敢伤他！

若是让此时自以为终于能死了的晕的安详的润玉知道他此刻所想，只怕是会气得眼冒金星。  
——谁想救你啊！只不过是走了这么多年剧情，知道今日会有偷袭，况且想着你这涅槃之火号称可燃尽一切，或许也能烧死他罢了！

不过，让润玉绝定料不到的是，旭凤竟分神抽出了灵力护住了烈焰中的他，涅槃成功后，还当着众仙的面将润玉从火焰中横抱了出来，怒气腾腾——  
“传令下去，给我彻查，究竟是谁胆敢在本殿涅槃之时偷袭！”  
“还有，替我禀告父帝母神，若非兄长为我挡这一击，我怕是凶多吉少——在兄长醒来前，我不会离开他一步的！”

第三式  
燎原君在栖梧宫外徘徊好久了。  
他向来是不怎么喜欢这位大殿下的，毕竟在他一向看来，天帝天后向来偏心殿下，大殿可不是会因此迁怒到比他受娇宠的殿下身上？  
因此，他一向都有在提防戒备着这位殿下。  
可如今...抛开为何他会出现在殿下宫内，这一点暂且不提。但他救了自家殿下一事——总归是事实。  
这般想着想着，竟不知不觉的说服了自己。燎原君缓缓推开了门。  
近些天他家殿下几乎寸步不离大殿下，好不容易今日大殿的伤有了起色，殿下方才稍稍放心，去了天后那儿报备，现下他人便不在宫中。  
悄声步入，他本以为会见仍在昏迷中的夜神，却惊讶发现他已经转醒，正靠在床边，眼神空茫的定在一处。  
抬着的脚顿住了，燎原放也不是，不放也不是，他这般尴尬的姿态倒是引起了润玉的注意。只见他转头看向自己，空茫的目光中带着些微疑惑：  
“燎原君？”  
燎原莘莘地迈出了仿佛被定住的这一步，随后故作自然地走上前，在距润玉还剩几步的位置停住了脚步，悄悄打量这位大殿下，略有些踌躇别扭地开口：“谢...谢过夜神殿下救我家殿下。”  
润玉眼角微抽：“...”不，这不是我的本意...  
见润玉未曾开口说话，燎原君有些忐忑不安的搓了搓衣袖，斟酌片刻：“大殿下的伤势现如何？”  
润玉瞟他一眼：“无妨。”随后便不再理睬他，面上连微笑都懒得敷衍。  
见润玉好像真没什么说话的欲望，燎原君开始有些大胆着盯着这位与平日里不同的夜神殿下。  
许是伤势颇重还未恢复的缘故，润玉面上还是苍白的，仅只唇上有着些艳色，带着水汽的明目空洞地望向不远处，平白惹人心疼。瘦了许多的人披着件敞开的宽松袍子，显得空空荡荡的，让人徒生了些怜爱的心思。  
燎原君有些不自然地将目光从人身上移开，没注意到自己不自觉地吞了口口水。  
可在这只有两人的殿中，平日里再正常不过的吞咽声此时却很是明显，仿佛被放大了无数倍似的。  
燎原君只觉这声响仿佛敲打在自己心上，他忐忑不安地看向润玉，见他好像没什么反应，便以为对方没注意到自己这般丢人的行径，正打算松口气，却猛然被润玉的话吓了个激灵。  
“燎原君可是渴了？这毕竟是旭凤的栖梧宫，我不熟悉，你不若自己去取些茶水润润喉。”  
燎原君端正神色：“不，不用...多谢夜神殿下关心。”可下一秒，他的眼神却又不由自主地停留在对方因才从昏睡中醒来而还未来得及整理的衣襟上——凌乱，松垮地堪堪搭在肩上，若非有件外袍遮挡，怕是连锁骨削肩都能被他看见。  
他掩饰般地伸手摸了摸鼻子，平日里见夜神都是一派衣冠楚楚的姿态，何曾见他有这般衣衫不整的时候？  
心猿意马间，脑海里突然蹦出个念头来...想要把他这本就单薄的衣衫扯开，抚弄他的身体，让他这清冷的姿态被撕碎——他简直是魔怔了！燎原君狠狠一咬牙，死死压住了这大逆不道的念头。  
不过，还是略有些不甘心，燎原君怀着些复杂的心绪小心翼翼地再度开口：“大殿——”  
忽然，听到了什么声音，他心里咯噔一下，没能把话说完。  
只见旭凤风风火火地跨了进来，带着怒意的声音仿佛当头棒一般打醒了燎原君：  
“你们怎么回事！”

第四式  
无怪乎旭凤会猛然发怒了。  
这么些日子过来，他日日守在润玉身边，再不开窍，也至少生了些“兄长是他很重要的人”的念头了。可如今，看他好不容易醒来，却是这般眼神空洞，周身萦绕着些许悲伤的模样，而身边又只有燎原君一个人，还是那般眼神不轨的样子——正常人看了，都会觉得是燎原君欺负了他。尤其是在旭凤倒腾清楚自己心思，将润玉看做很重要的人之后，此感更甚。  
“总有种，自家养的白菜，被猪给拱了的感觉——”  
“不对，是自家完美的兄长，要被杂七杂八的小人缠上的感觉。”  
杂七杂八的小人燎原君秦潼：...殿下你知道你心里想的一不小心说出来了吗。  
所幸旭凤并未多做追究，因为润玉听到了他的话，从唇边溢出了个疑问词：“嗯？”  
“你先下去吧。”旭凤摆手示意燎原君退下，自己则疾行几步靠近了润玉。  
燎原君退至门边时回头望了一眼，见旭凤在润玉床榻边坐了下来，忽的心里冉起些自己都未曾察觉的妒意。他不由自主地捏紧了拳，挣扎良久，还是跨出了门槛。  
余光瞟到燎原君走出去的影子，旭凤转头看向润玉。  
先前人未醒时，他满心满眼盼望着对方可以早些转醒，可现下人真的醒来了，他却突然紧张了起来，抱着满腹的忐忑不安。  
“润玉...你先前，为何要舍身救我？”斟酌许久，旭凤方婉转开口，可过了一会，他便又觉着自己先前这番说辞太过冷血，便又踌躇不安地抓了抓头改口：  
“在你心中，我是不是最重要的弟弟？”  
话语方落，旭凤又觉得自己这么个问法太过矫情，可左思右想，终究是寻不出个合适的说词来，他有些挫败的看向润玉。  
润玉忽觉有些好笑，看了旭凤这出独角戏，他实在有些别扭。又转念一想，他总不可能说是为了借你的火自焚吧。可他又不愿理所当然地领下这份阴差阳错的功劳，便只能假作自己什么也不明白了。  
可他这副不答不应的模样，看在旭凤眼里，便是兄长对他情意深重，舍身救他，却仍不愿借此邀功的态度了。  
旭凤舒了口气：“我知道你不愿开口的缘由了。”  
润玉：你知道什么了...  
没等润玉答应，旭凤径自继续说下去：“方才我已同父帝母神报备过，我知晓兄长是不愿意借此机会邀功的——”  
润玉：“你误——”  
旭凤：“——但是我终究是为兄长不平的，母神了解此事后也决心日后要好生照顾兄长了。”  
润玉：“...”你可真机智。  
旭凤忽觉不妥，赶忙开口：“兄长方才想说什么？”  
润玉：“...没有，没什么，你听错了。”  
见润玉这般说，旭凤也就没有再多作询问，他也看出了这会儿润玉没什么交流的欲望，便主动退出了殿，临走前还不忘叮嘱他好好修养。

跨出殿门，旭凤第一眼就看到了表情不太自然的燎原君，联想到他方才对自家兄长露出的模样——  
“燎原君，你最近似乎与我兄长走得很近啊。”  
燎原君眉头一皱，他不动声色地小幅度向外侧了一点，刚好见到润玉又躺回床上的模样。  
眼尖的发现了燎原君自以为隐蔽的小动作，旭凤凤眼微眯，向旁侧迈了一步，恰巧挡住了对方的视线，顺便飞速伸手将门彻底扣死。  
燎原君咬牙，挪开定在门上的视线，向旭凤行了个礼：“...小仙只是有些担心夜神殿下的安危。”  
“你毕竟是母神派给我的人，什么事情能做，什么事情不能做——这点小事，你应该拿捏的清楚吧。”  
燎原君猛然抬头，怼上旭凤好似洞悉一切的眼神，心头微怒：“是，殿下。”  
旭凤得了他的回答，徒然生了些自得的感觉，他满意地闪身离开。  
燎原君转头看了看紧闭的殿门，心下不服，却终是没继续做什么。

第五式  
这些日子来，润玉的伤势着实好些了。他近日多次和旭凤提出要回到璇玑宫，然不知出于什么原因，对方总找着理由不放他走。  
这么折腾下来，天后都看不下去了，叫旭凤去谈了好几次话，具体谈的什么润玉不知道，但他了解的也有两点：第一，天后现在不知该拿他怎么办；第二，天后很看不惯旭凤的做法。因为昨日旭凤便被天后派去了魔界，他估摸着这便是天后想出的隔离他和旭凤的法子，还给了个冠冕堂皇的理由——说是要去寻魔界少君主谈些公事，至于具体是什么，润玉便无从得知了。可就算知道是什么，他现在也没什么心思去考虑，因为此时他这里来了位不能怠慢的人物——  
“父帝。”纵使他现在再不欲与这些人虚与委蛇，但由于害怕麻烦，他还是得把表面做好了。不过...他行动间非常滞涩。  
果不其然，天帝制止了他的行礼：“你大伤未愈，不必拘泥于礼节。”  
达到目的，润玉唇角隐晦地勾了起来，让他给这个伪君子行礼？呵，才不要。  
“那孩儿便失礼了。”说罢，润玉便老神在在的靠在了床榻边，当然，这在天帝眼里，便是他连端坐都难以支持，不得不寻个物件倚靠的虚弱模样。  
想到这，太微开始细致地打量起了这个自己向来不曾关注过的孩子。  
他向来不怎么了解他，也一向放任天后对他的作为，可这孩子能到如今却仍保持着这般品性，着实难得。他突然想起了那个女人，心中暗叹，这孩子长得倒是融合了他二人的所有优点，标致极了。  
“你且放松，待父帝为你疗伤。”  
润玉眼神微亮。  
和他实力悬殊的太微要给他疗伤，就代表要将极为强悍的灵力侵入他的经脉，若是他小心地将对方的灵力收集，埋伏在经脉中，最后齐齐释放，不就可以周身脉络爆裂而亡了？  
自觉此法甚好，润玉当即便付诸了行动。  
这厢太微正给润玉注入灵力，刚开始他还较为轻缓，毕竟在他看来，润玉修养了这么些日子，伤势怕是也没有那么严重了。  
可时间越长，他就越发觉得不对劲：这润玉好似在强自忍耐着什么，颊边也淌下汗来，聚积在纤瘦突出的锁骨旁，都成了个小水洼。猛然间意识到了什么，他忽而加大了灵力的输送，果不其然，当即便见润玉喷出了一大口血，身子软软地倒了下去，被他接了个正着。  
“润玉！你这是做什么！”太微又急又怒，润玉的所作所为，全然不是他料到的！  
“咳...咳咳...”气管被鲜血呛到的酸涩滋味倒真是不好受，润玉心中嗤笑。  
只不过...  
啊，又没死成。  
他来不及去怨太微突然收力了，因为他这时眼前一阵阵发黑，体内霸道的灵力也四处乱窜，撑了没多久，便彻底失去了意识。  
“你！”眼见着润玉软倒在自己胸前，太微眼神晦暗，嘴唇紧紧抿起，思量许久，却终是想不出个所以然来。  
缓缓输灵力温养他的身体，太微的目光不自觉就停留在了这个打破他平日算计的人身上。  
好看的眉头死死锁着，唇角蜿蜒而下的鲜血衬的他肤色愈发苍白。也不知何时，这孩子就在他眼皮子底下出落得这般俊秀了。  
“唔...”  
太微手猛地一抖，他赶忙稳住自己，同时眼中漫上了些意味不明的光泽。  
...怀中人因疼痛而发出的无意识呓语，竟然让他萌生了些欲意。  
眼神端上了凝重，太微继续温养润玉的灵脉，估摸着差不多了，方才收功。  
他凝视了怀中无力靠着自己的人许久，才将对方缓缓放下，替人拭去了唇角的血。  
起身，向周围地面施了个洁净术，转身欲行。  
顿步，回头替润玉细细拢上了被子，带着深意的看了他一眼，离开。  
很久没有让他看不透的事出现了。  
太微唇角悄然上扬。

第六式  
又一次自杀失败。  
润玉默默地盯住了天花板。  
啊，好烦。  
他不自觉地撇了撇嘴。  
罢罢，反正一时半会也死不了，倒不如先选好个处所再说吧。  
润玉想，毕竟这剧情胁迫他做了那么多年的混账差事，如今放他自由，他可要对自己好些——寻个好点的地儿再死吧。  
刚想通，润玉正打算好好睡一觉，就又被殿门“哐”的一声打扰了。  
他回头一看，果不其然，旭凤怒气腾腾地朝他冲了过来。  
“兄长！你竟然与一个女仙有婚约！你...你...”  
润玉挑眉：“怎么？”  
婚约是什么他知道，虽有些奇怪这剧情走向怎得与他这么多世来经历的不同，但转念想到这次没有“剧情”的约束，那么出现些变数也是难免的事。不过...他有婚约，旭凤这般作态干嘛？好像他做了什么不可饶恕的事一样。  
“你，你...”旭凤“你”了个半天，憋屈的不行，却始终道不出个所以然来。说到底，他自己也不知晓现在到底是个什么状况。他不过是刚刚从魔界回来，本想着先去母神那交个差，然后就快速回来看润玉，却不料偷听到母神和水神的交谈，说是什么...润玉同水神之女有婚约，而现在那个什么水神之女出现了，要挑日子让他二人见面！  
“我，我什么？”  
“你，你！唉！”旭凤纠结良久，他都还没搞清楚自己现在是个什么感受，说到底他其实应该是没资格说兄长的婚事的，但心底就有个声音一直提醒着他，万一他不阻止兄长的这劳什子婚约，他日后一定会后悔的！  
看着对方气急振袖而去，润玉皱皱眉，简直莫名其妙。  
不过...  
润玉欣欣然起身换衣，看旭凤这架势，怕是生他的气了，那么自然也不会愿意把他留在这殿里了吧。  
兴致忽然高昂起来，润玉嘴角控制不住地扬起，径直跨出殿门，路过守在门口的燎原君时还轻松地打了个招呼。  
燎原君本就在外头纠结，这么些时间里，他都想了好许多办法，妄图在旭凤不注意时掳走大殿下，这下倒好，猛地被润玉一吓，他什么都忘了。来不及多想，他当下只想先拦住润玉：“等等——”  
可润玉岂会让他拦住，一个瞬身便溜走了。  
燎原君：“...”我就该在他还在殿中的时候进去卷人跑的。

这头润玉回了璇玑宫，施施然替自己斟了杯酒，一边轻抿自酌，一边细细思索着。  
一时半会的，他还真寻不出个好地方来做殒身之所。说起来，他每次走剧情，除却无法控制自己的行为不说，每次都要目睹一回娘亲死去的场景...想到这，润玉的手不自觉轻微用力，玉杯乍碎，清脆的碰响声不甚刺耳。他嗤笑，这倒是成了个执念了。  
左手轻挥，又幻化出了个白玉酒杯。缓缓注视着清澈的酒液淌出细颈的瓶口，冉冉下流，他嘴角带着些讽刺的笑意无声压抑了下去，眉眼间难掩伤痛。  
这般看，这所谓剧情何其残忍，让他知晓娘亲的存在，又当着他的面夺走她；予他所爱，又剥夺他被爱的权利；赐他无上权位，却要以永世孤寂作代价。  
眼中不知何时，漫上了些水汽。  
若他还哭的出来，那必然是为了这所谓的命运。  
润玉闭了闭眼，将湿润之意藏回眼底。  
往好处想，或许这一次，他可以让娘亲过个安生的日子。

桌上不知何时已然多了好些空瓶，润玉竟不知不觉饮下了这么多酒。  
他眼神朦胧，没什么焦距，摇摇晃晃地站起来，却是稳不住地倾倒了下去。  
失去意识的前一刻，他感觉好像倒入了一个温软的怀抱。

第七式  
锦觅是听了父神的意思——父神说要同这素未蒙面的未婚夫接触接触——她才过来璇玑宫的。  
不过...倒是不怎么赶巧，来的时候这位未婚夫竟是自斟自饮把自己醉倒了，若非她方巧接住他，岂不是要摔到地上去？  
想到这，锦觅偷偷看了眼伏在桌上的人，她的这位未婚夫，还真是好看诶。  
看来看去，越看越喜欢，她不知不觉地就用双手支住了下巴，开始目不转睛地盯着人家看了。  
不知看了多久，锦觅都觉得眼睛有些酸了。突然，便见着了对方鸦羽般的长睫微微颤动。她登时有些紧张，又有些隐晦的期待——想知道这人睁开眼时的模样。  
如她所愿，下一秒，润玉便睁开了眼。  
朦朦胧胧的眼神，残留着醉意的眼睛带着潮润，却是澄明透彻，好看极了。  
润玉仅回复了些许清明，他眼前好似蒙上了水雾，透着水雾看对面的人，隐隐约约地看不甚清。  
“你就是大殿下吗？”  
这轻轻柔柔的嗓音，怎得有些熟悉？  
润玉眨了眨眼，水雾渐渐散去，他方才看清了眼前的人。  
脑袋还有些混沌...不过这并不影响他诧异——这不是锦觅吗？她怎么会在这时出现在这里？  
他眉眼间透出些疑惑，锦觅注意到了这一点，她以为对方是讶异于自己怎会出现在他宫殿中，便赶忙解释了起来：“殿下，我是听了父神所言，才来的，碰巧见你醉酒倒下，就扶了你一把，然后...然后我就一直在这里看着你啦。”  
“叫我小鱼仙倌吧。”润玉脱口而出，不过片刻，他已想通了一切。估摸着，这便是他这一世扰乱了剧情的结果吧。然而...他轻笑，被锦觅叫“殿下”，还用着这般羞涩的目光盯着...真是难得。  
“啊...”锦觅被润玉忽然漾开的笑意怔住了，她后知后觉的回了一句，便觉脸颊烧的不行，“小...小鱼仙倌...我，我先回去了啊，你，你...”  
润玉浅笑地看着她结结巴巴的模样，心中微苦。  
这一世没有他再继续作梗，或许这孩子会很幸福吧。  
“你...哎呀！”锦觅被润玉看得羞的不行，转身匆匆离开了。  
看着她的背影，润玉嘴角的笑渐渐淡了下去，他微不可闻地叹息了一声，缓缓趴伏在桌上，闭上了眼。

这难得的清闲并没有持续很久，润玉便再次被吵醒了。  
他带着些恼意再次抬头，却见到了一位特殊的人物。  
他揉了揉眼睛，确信自己并未看错。不过...水神怎么会到他这来？这剧情跑的也太偏了吧！  
“夜神，我问你，你方才是否饮酒了。”  
听不出对方话里的喜怒，润玉只得压下烦躁，柔声应了。  
“嗯。”  
水神似乎压抑着什么：“那你是否险些摔下桌？”  
这他也知道？润玉有些讶异：“嗯。”  
“那你...那你是否方才轻薄了我女儿！”  
什么？润玉猛然抬头，正对上水神充盈着怒火的目光。  
“不是，我——”话没说完，对方便动起手来。  
在水神眼里，润玉这般便是要狡辩了。天知道他方才看女儿回来的那副脸红的不行的模样，还问她怎么她都不愿回答，只说什么大殿下醉酒了站不稳，她扶了一下便...便什么！话都不敢说完还能是发生了什么！他现在越看润玉这般清高的模样越气恼，纵使他女儿同这人有婚约，在婚前也不能这般禽兽啊！不过是还在娘胎里的时候定的约罢了，她女儿可还没成年呢！  
禽兽不如，禽兽不如！水神越想越气，手下越来越没有轻重，也不曾注意到对面的人从一开始便只是在闪躲着，并无与他全力对打的欲望。  
当然，在他意识到这一点时，润玉已然被他一掌击到墙边，吐血昏迷了过去。  
水神的气这才有些消了去。  
不过...  
“父神！父神！”看着自家父神冲出去的模样，锦觅便觉大事不好，赶忙追了出去。果不其然，“父神！你这干的什么事啊！不过是殿下醉酒我将他扶回了桌上罢了，你以为是什么啊！”  
“...什么？”水神听完呆愣了一会，看看一旁气喘吁吁的女儿，又看看那头很明显伤势颇重的人。  
“咳。”他尴尬地掩唇假咳一声，“那我们——”  
“不好了父神！二殿下来了！我们快把殿下带走，不然让那么重视殿下的二殿下看到了，您可就惨了！”  
被锦觅吓的一个激灵，水神赶忙瞬移到润玉身侧，顾不得什么礼节了，直接将人横抱而起，吩咐锦觅跟上，便直接回了花界。

这头扑了个空的旭凤意味不明地盯着石桌和地上的些许血迹，眼神逐渐晦暗下去。

第八式  
“都怪父神！您都不听我说完！”锦觅心疼地看着床上的瘦削青年人事不省的模样，忍不住气恼地再次瞪了她父神一眼。  
水神：“...”  
“好了好了，是父神的错，你先回去好好休息，父神来救他。”水神叹口气，说到底，这的确是他的过失——怪他怒火攻心，一下子被气昏了头脑。  
得了水神的保证，锦觅这才恋恋不舍地收回投注在润玉身上的视线，转身向外走去，路过她父神之时还不忘再瞪他一眼。  
水神：“...”罢了罢了，这小丫头。

待润玉离开，水神方才靠着润玉床榻一边坐下，一面给他输着水系灵气温养身体，一面仔细地打量着这个能轻易俘获了自己养了这么些年的女儿心思的人。  
这么细看，他倒还真是有副好皮相。  
水神不由自主地伸出手在润玉颊侧滑动了几下，瞬间就被那冰凉润滑的触感包裹住了手指。  
榻上不省人事的青年似乎察觉到了什么，眉间蹙起了个小山包，唇间溢出些呓语来，倒是把水神吓了一跳，赶忙缩回了手。  
等待了好一会，才确信对方似乎只是在梦中有所不安罢了，并无转醒的意思。他松了口气，眼底涌上些复杂的光芒，许久才端正目光，开始再度替人疗起伤来。

水神的灵阶说到底还是没有天帝强。他无法一次性替润玉彻底疗完伤，因此在润玉悠悠转醒时，即刻便被从背部传来的刺痛支使了。  
“嘶...”润玉紧皱着眉头，努力撑起身体，靠在了床边。  
唉，这次他明明没想着找死，却平白受了无妄之灾。  
自叹着摇了摇头，可乍一摇头，他才发现自己脑袋也昏沉的厉害。  
方才撞墙的时候肯定是头先磕到了。润玉头疼的想。  
“诶？小鱼仙倌，你醒了呀！”  
润玉循声望去：“啊，锦觅仙子。”  
“那个...你还记得你是怎么昏过去的吗？”锦觅几步便走到了润玉身前，正对上润玉澄澈的眼睛，她忽然有些不知所措，揪了揪衣角，踌躇开口。  
润玉有些好笑地看着她扭捏的样子，心中暗自叹息，顺着她的意思说：“不记得了，可是仙子救了我？”  
锦觅纠结了一会，她是挺喜欢大殿下的，但是终究还是父神更亲近些：“嗯...我和父神路过璇玑宫时，正好看见你被一名黑衣人打出了殿，然后便擅作主张的把你带回来疗伤了...”  
咳。润玉心中暗笑，锦觅果然还是锦觅，连谎话故事都编的这般漏洞百出。不过...啊，果然还是有些受剧情影响的。他此时竟不想拆穿她的小把戏。  
“那小神就先在此谢过水神仙上和锦觅仙子了。”他勾起唇角，施施然抻了抻袖子，行了个小礼。  
形容雅致，纵使面色还带着些虚弱的苍白，却仍是难掩风采。  
这就是天界的大殿下，她的未婚夫。  
锦觅怔怔地看着对面的人，一时间难以回神。  
“仙子？锦觅仙子？”润玉看她这般模样，心中有些好笑，叹口气伸手在她面前晃了晃。  
锦觅愣愣地回神，看面前的青年擒着笑意的模样，面上逐渐染上绯色。  
“锦觅仙子的脸红的很厉害啊。”润玉心中暗笑，没忍住逗弄的心思，打趣道。  
“大殿下！”锦觅一下恼羞成怒，直接抓住了在眼前挥动的那只手腕。  
润玉一下子愣住了，顿在当下不知作何反应。  
“觅儿，你在作甚。”  
锦觅一下子反应过来，莘莘地放开了圈住润玉手腕的手，缩在身后，站到了一旁。  
润玉面上的笑逐渐淡去，他收回了手，神情淡漠的看向来人。  
他可以容忍锦觅，因为她也是剧情之下的受害者。但这并不代表他就没有脾气——对于一名仅仅由于判断失误便重伤了他的罪魁祸首，他还是装不出一副无知的模样来的。  
水神瞥了锦觅一眼，随后便转头有些不自在的看向润玉：“...你的伤势可还好？”  
润玉颇有些好笑的挑挑眉：“仙上觉得呢？”  
水神一愣，方想开口便被润玉打断了。  
“仙上的功力，您自是知晓。小神灵力微薄，自是承不住仙上的全力一击的——您不是应该最清楚，我如今伤势情况吗？”他勾着丝让人挑不出错误的完美笑容，却平白让水神羞愧难当。  
水神私下暗瞪了锦觅一眼，却收获了锦觅一个无辜的表情，心下暗叹，面上却不能作何恼意：“我...我并未考虑周全，这次着实是我的过失。”  
锦觅这下才反应了过来，她有些纳闷地转头看了看润玉，却见到对方也正看向自己。目光对视，她便再一次羞涩地低下了头——来不及去想为什么明明润玉方才说不记得，此刻却能怼他父神了。  
这两人堂而皇之的眼神交流，自然躲不过正在他们面前的水神。水神见了这一幕，眼底不自觉含了些暗沉的意味。

第九式  
“觅儿，你先下去。我记得你不是有个朋友在寻你吗。”水神双眼微眯，意味不明地看着润玉，顺带便吩咐锦觅下去。  
“啊，对哦，我约了扑哧君的！那小鱼仙倌你好好养伤，我先走啦！”  
看着锦觅没心没肺的样子，润玉忽而有些出神。  
看吧，没有剧情的约束，她总算是能活成无忧无虑的模样了。  
至少不会再被我毁去她寻求真爱的权利。  
“唔...”下颚忽然被一股大力擒住，润玉惊诧之余，竟是没来得及反应。  
水神见他一直盯着锦觅的背影，没来由的起了一阵火气。下意识的，他掐住了他的下巴，迫使人不得不转过头面对着自己。待他反应过来自己做了什么时，已经晚了。  
水神颇为手足无措，只得扯出了锦觅挡刀：“...你，这般盯着我女儿作甚！”  
润玉正有些窝火着，又因为水神这突如其来的动作纳闷的紧。听他这么一说，险些气笑了：  
“仙上，您可真会说笑。觅儿是我未婚妻，我看看她，怎么了，有什么不对吗？反倒是您——”他伸出了根细长的手指，点了点还掐着自己下颚的那只手，笑意带嘲，“不认为这般做法有些逾矩了吗？”  
水神一愣，心中一股无名火涌起，理由却说不清道不明。  
“你...你们尚且还未成婚，觅儿又还小，你怎可这般...这般引诱她——”他滞涩之状溢于言表。明明不知该如何接润玉的话，可身为长辈的自傲却让他不得不将自己端在高位，非得绞尽脑汁的寻些理由再度将话题绕回，不过，这次润玉并未待他说完。  
“我引诱觅儿？”仿佛听到了什么笑话，润玉嗤笑出声，“不是仙上让觅儿来寻我，交流感情的吗？您说的对，若是觅儿都不了解我便成婚，这不是对不起她么。那么，您现下这般作态，不觉难堪吗？”  
正对上润玉那仿佛洞悉一切的眼神，水神一时半会说不出话来，他感觉自己好像被扒光了呈在大庭广众之下，隐藏的那些龌龊的心思都被润玉知晓了个透。  
可纵使被这明明算是小辈的人顶撞，他的眼神却还是不由自主的停留在对方身上。  
对面的青年眼角上扬，凤眼挑起的弧度很是好看。许是带了怒意的缘故，又或许是身体还虚弱着，两相合一，使得他说话时胸膛起伏的厉害。唇边勾起的笑虽带着嘲讽的意味，却也有种鲜活凌厉的漂亮。  
“怎么，仙上不敢回应我吗？”水神想了些什么，润玉自是不知晓的。在他看来，水神就是因为那该死的面子所以拉不下来脸来答应他。  
“你...”欲言又止，他突然有些后悔，自己给女儿定下的这门亲事了。  
“我怎么，嗯？”挑衅的笑挂在嘴边，没了剧情的压迫，能肆无忌惮的感觉倒真是异常的好。  
“...”沉默片刻，水神开口，“你好生修养，这里是花界，待你伤势好了，也可同锦觅去游玩一番。”  
看着对方好似落荒而逃的模样，润玉笑意渐渐止息，面上也带了些凝重之意。  
总感觉，这一世，好像什么都变得不一样了。

没了外人的打扰，润玉自己又没怎么折腾，这伤势自然好的很快。  
没多久，他便行动自如了。  
花界的小仙子们也知晓来了位客人，和这位天上的来客也相处的很开心。  
这一世的花界倒是通融的很，并没有因为他是个外人而有所抵触。润玉轻笑，这般清闲无忧的时光，就好像是他偷来的一般，于是便格外珍惜。  
然而，好景不长。可能是这天道容不得他半响贪欢吧——这旭凤竟是找上门来了。

第十式  
润玉颇有兴致地看着面前这两正在对峙的熟人——若非他深知这一世没有剧情束缚，他险些要以为是回到了过去被迫围观这对欢喜冤家打情骂俏的场景呢。  
锦觅很气愤，或许是源于某种来自弱小植物的直觉，她总有种预感，如果真的让润玉被面前这只凶神恶煞的火鸡带走，肯定会有什么不好的事情发生。  
而那一头的旭凤更是气恼，从他莫名其妙的发现兄长逃离了自己的栖梧宫——他本以为润玉是回了璇玑宫，可在那处也并未寻着人影，甚至于他几乎跑遍了天界，乃至旁敲侧击的问了诸多看门小仙，也没能寻得他的踪迹。好不容易想起来还有个可以见证历史的水镜——天知道当他看到润玉和锦觅腻腻歪歪、后来还被水神抱走的时候有多恼火！现在好不容易找到人了，这该死的小花精居然敢拦住他？不让自己把人带走？还真以为自己是他兄长未婚妻就了不得了吗！  
“你...”  
“你...”  
润玉揉揉眉心，果不其然，又要开始闹腾起来了。  
“你同我兄长还未成婚，怎可将他掳至此处私藏！”怕又被锦觅抢了话，旭凤赶忙先声夺人。  
润玉眼皮一跳，等等，好像不太对劲。  
“我...我和大殿下早已订婚，还不许我们联络感情吗！”锦觅被旭凤抢了先，一时恼火，赶忙把羞怯抛之脑后，连声怼了回去。  
润玉微微挑眉，这两人闹腾的话题中心怎得是他？  
“他只是与你订了婚，谁知最后会否完婚呢，一切都还未成定数，你一个女孩子，这么急着要把自己嫁出去，知耻吗！”旭凤看润玉饶有兴致地盯着锦觅的模样，心中腾然升起了危机感，顾不得什么礼仪了，直接怒气冲冲地呵斥起锦觅来。  
“你，你太过分了！你以为你身为二殿下就可以这么肆意妄为了吗！我和我未来夫婿的事你管什么！”锦觅咬咬牙，自她被父神领回家，就知晓了这劳什子二殿下的“威名”，如今亲眼见反倒得了验证，这人行为果真过分！  
润玉脑门一痛：“你们...”  
“他是我兄长，我怎么不能管！”完全没听到润玉细小的声音，旭凤被火气冲昏了头脑，看着锦觅的眼神好似要撕了她一般。  
“你知道他是你兄长，你还管那么多！”锦觅被怒意壮了胆，也直接激了回去。  
润玉：“...”怎么和他想象的不一样？  
“兄长你说，你要不要和我回去！”  
“小鱼仙倌你说，你要不要留下来养伤！”  
这两人同时脱口而出，发现自己和对方讲话抢到一起后又瞪了对方一眼，相看两相厌地别过头去，下一秒却又齐齐转向了润玉，试图求个答案。  
润玉被他们两人闹得头大，心中对于这偏到不知哪里去的剧情更是无语：“我有些事要办——”  
“我陪你去！”  
“我和你一起去！”  
旭凤和锦觅急急开口，发现又重声后再次狠狠瞪了对方一眼，随后各自“哼”了一声扭头朝向别处。  
“...我自己去。”他急着要去洞庭，怎能让他二人同行？  
见润玉这般不容拒绝的模样，旭凤和锦觅倒是在权衡片刻后默契地达成了一致，一左一右擒住润玉的手，不让他行动分毫。  
润玉：“...”  
不过...润玉嗤笑，以为这样他就没有办法了吗。  
术阵自脚下缓缓成形，润玉处于中心位置，身形渐隐前，他嘴角缓缓上扬，就快漾起一抹释然的笑意。  
不管这一世的剧情会歪到哪里去，都和他没什么关系了，他只想安顿好娘亲后，安安静静的长眠于世——不再被惊扰。  
等等...润玉唇角还未成形的笑僵在面上。  
不太对劲...  
旭凤和锦觅居然先于他消失了？  
润玉眼角微抽——他怎么有种...不太妙的预感。

第十一式  
“嘶...”润玉倒吸了一口气。  
一道狰狞的划伤横亘在他白皙劲瘦的小臂上，溢出的血液凝固在伤口旁侧，结成了血痂。  
若放在平时，这等外物造成的小伤很快即可治愈。  
不过...这便是润玉疑惑所在。  
他说不清自己如今身处的位置，但让他真正有些惊慌的并非对环境的未知。而是在这个诡异的地方，他调动不了一丝一毫的灵力，仿佛这是个不存在灵气的小世界一般。  
如果说先前那传送阵出了些失误——或许这是最好的解释——那当时和他同处阵中的旭凤和锦觅，现于何处？  
“啧。”思绪再一次被火辣辣的痛意打断，润玉恼火地撕下了一截衣袖，草草的裹住了伤口。天知道他何曾尝过这种感觉——弱小而无力。  
他理理衣冠，实在不顺眼处便也只能暂且睁一只眼闭一只眼地略过，徒步向前走去。  
似乎是出于一处岛屿之上，陆地绿意肆长，四周又全被水包裹着。  
虽说他本体应龙，此时却也不敢试着进入那海水之中，且不说那泛着幽光的诡异海水能否进入，就光论他此时的情况——他如今完全感受不到自己原身的存在，也是不敢轻举妄动的。  
走了约莫半个时辰，润玉忽觉有些疲累。倒也是种新奇的感觉——自小身为仙人的他可从未体会过这种由四肢开始慢慢宣告疲劳的感觉。  
倒也是奇怪，这地方是荒无人烟？  
下一刻，润玉的眼皮便不受控制地抽了抽，他很是不情愿地回头，果然看到了那对欢喜冤家。  
“兄长！”  
“小鱼仙倌！”  
喂，他都懒得应了好吗。  
润玉波澜不惊地扯动了下嘴角，动作很小地翻了个白眼。  
“兄长竟是伤着了吗！”不待旭凤仔仔细细地打量一番他家兄长，润玉小臂上凌乱缠着的布料便闯入了他的视野，“怎得也不好生包扎！”  
“你闪开！你手脚毛毛躁躁的也不怕弄疼了小鱼仙倌！”锦觅见旭凤急急忙忙要去抓润玉的手，连忙一巴掌排开了他的爪子，自个上前动作轻柔地拆下了润玉小臂上随意包扎的布料。  
旭凤静默片刻，收回了手，眼睛却仍盯着锦觅为润玉包扎的动作——就待寻着锦觅的不妥，自己上去替代了。  
“唉呀，这什么地方，灵力都没法使用！”锦觅心疼地吹吹润玉的伤口，“还痛吗，小鱼仙倌？”  
润玉心中微叹，目光里不由得带上了些无奈：“劳烦锦觅仙子了，包扎过后已经不疼了。”  
锦觅再看一眼润玉细瘦的小臂，不免心疼开口：“真的吗，可是——”  
然而，却被打断了——  
“殿下！”  
“锦觅！”  
润玉眉头一挑。  
“你怎么来了！”  
“彦佑你来啦！”  
与锦觅见到好友彦佑纯粹的惊喜不同，旭凤带着不悦剐了眼不请自来的燎原君。  
“我方才来寻你，不想方靠近你便消失了，随后我向前又跨了一步，便也进来了。”彦佑微微施礼，随后带着安抚的笑意细细说清。  
“我本是来寻殿下的，也是同样的理由，便落入了此地。”燎原君首先看了眼润玉，见他并未对自己回以目光，略带失落地解释起来。  
旭凤愤恨地捏紧了拳，显然是见着了燎原君自以为隐蔽的眼神。  
锦觅和彦佑早窝到一边聊天去了，哪见得这一侧的暗波涌动。而润玉正细细琢磨着出去的方法，哪里来的空注意这两人。  
——别以为我不知道你想做什么。  
旭凤微微眯眼。  
——殿下管的未免太宽了些。  
燎原君嗤笑。  
——你以为你会有机会吗？  
旭凤咬牙。  
——不试试怎么知道呢？  
燎原君斜勾嘴角。  
——况且，照天后娘娘过去对大殿下的态度来看...殿下您...怕是悬得很呢。  
燎原君唇角的笑意逐渐变浓。  
“你！”瞬间被激怒，旭凤都忘了传音入密，脱口而出。  
润玉被他这一声嚎断了思路，言含不悦：“做什么，一惊一乍。”  
旭凤憋了口气，却又不知如何解释，半晌思索，还是决定闷声不吭。  
“大殿下可是对这困境的出处有了些思路？”燎原君心中嗤笑，转头看向润玉，挑开话题。  
怎么总感觉燎原君这眼神怪怪的？  
润玉在心中摇摇脑袋，晃去这诡异的想法，正经回答：“我也不太能确定，只是曾在史书中听过这么有这么一处秘境，困于此中人士不论神魔皆锁于人身，体感形同凡人，可却是未记录这逃出之法。”  
“既然能有这史书，便说明自是有人出去过，我们不如再向里走一段路？”燎原君思虑片刻，斟酌开口。  
“此法可行。”润玉这才轻轻浅浅地勾了抹笑意，看向燎原君的目光也不由得多了丝赞同，他方才也是这么想的。  
旭凤旁观这两人的互动，不由得黑了脸。

第十二式  
小天地自成方圆，除了渺无人烟以及全无灵气之外，一切倒是与外界别无二致。  
几人行了许久，旭凤燎原主仆二人倒是全然没个主仆的模样，一左一右将润玉夹在中间，明里暗里狠狠较着劲，却也倒是在一点上有着互通之处——皆没让润玉看出些端倪来。  
而锦觅和彦佑倒是闹腾得很，不过也不知这锦觅同彦佑耳语了些什么，彦佑偶时向润玉投来的目光中被他自以为隐蔽地夹杂了些打量和审视，甚至还带了丝隐隐的敌意。  
润玉自然是察觉到了这一点，却并未说什么，只是不着痕迹地勾了勾唇角。  
这彦佑何意，他自然是了解的——这么多次轮回下来，他哪里能不知道，彦佑喜欢锦觅？  
也亏得彦佑不敢捅破这层纱，只敢在锦觅身旁以友人自居，把一切爱意掩藏眼底。——当他看不出来吗。  
如今也不知这发生了什么，锦觅莫名其妙地居然对自己投以了过多的关注，哪能叫彦佑不暗自恼恨？  
润玉暗自摇头叹息，果真麻烦，这等糟糠事还是留给旭凤他们自己处理吧。  
“兄长可是疲累了？”旭凤眼尖地察觉到了润玉的小声叹息，放缓了脚步，虚扶住对方。  
润玉眼神淡漠地拂过他，缓缓沉凝：“非也。不过去了这灵力，你我终究不过普通之躯。我知你迫切想要出去的心思，不过，也该适当休息才是。”  
旭凤愣住，思索片刻后，便想通了他兄长的意思，随即狠狠地瞪了对面与他相争的燎原君一眼。被气恼支使了头脑，竟是叫他忘了这一茬。  
好在他及时做了弥补：“那依兄长之言，不如就先休息一会吧，正巧这天色也晚了，在这怪异之地也不好轻举妄动。”  
“如此甚好。”  
旭凤小心翼翼地观察着润玉的神色，确保他眉间那一丝隐秘的不悦也消失后，方才偷偷舒了口气。  
燎原君旁观了旭凤的神色转变，不屑地翻了个白眼。随后动作快速地抓过了润玉的手，不容他抽回，强硬地将人拉到一边，言语却软的很：“我方才发现那边有些树丛，不若大殿下随我去那处倚着树根休息吧，有处凭依也舒服些。”  
润玉瞅了瞅被箍得死紧的手腕，默默地叹了口气——这家伙，根本没容得他商量啊。  
旭凤慢半拍地发现方才还被自己牵在手里的人转瞬便被别人拉走了，心下不由恼怒异常。

待众人皆寻得自己一处栖息地了，润玉方才悠悠地将眼神放空，养起神来。  
也不知何时能出去，何时方能救得了娘亲啊。他想。  
旭凤几度想开口，却因为见了润玉这般疲乏的模样，思前想后还是没舍得打搅他。  
燎原君此时倒是和他主子别无二致，都想着让润玉能好好歇歇，便也并未多做打扰。  
不过，许是去了灵力后的他们皆等同凡人，又在经历了一番奔波后骤然歇下，先前由着面子亦或是自尊而强打起的精神、防备此刻也全都卸下了，虽是一直看着润玉，却最终不知不觉，睡了过去。  
润玉眼里这才有了些神采，他偏头看看睡在他两侧的燎原君和旭凤，以及另一旁靠在一起睡着了的锦觅和彦佑，微微叹息。  
虽说现在的状况异常奇怪，但他终究是不想参与进来的。自始至终，他唯一的想法，只是自杀离开，当下，不过是多了个念想罢了——救了娘亲，照顾她安享晚年后，打破这个无尽的循环。别的什么，他不想考虑，也...不敢考虑。  
目光扫过四人，最终定在了旭凤身上。他深深地望了他一眼，犹豫了片刻后，将外袍脱下轻轻盖在了他身上，转身离开。  
便也未曾见到，身后骤然睁开双眼，悄步跟上他的人。

第十三式  
月光莹莹照下来，放宽了能见的范围。  
润玉缓下脚步，警惕着周围的一切。  
在他没弄清楚那该死的传送阵为何会如此不靠谱前，一切都不可放松。  
等等...  
脚下传来一声脆响，润玉顿住脚步，谨慎地低头看去。  
方才被他踩碎的，是半截手骨。  
润玉眼神一凛，旋身避开从后方袭来的攻击，反手骤然一劈。  
他这下看清了身后的生物。  
也终于想起了这段时间内一直被他忽视的问题。  
这个岛屿上，始终存在着一股挥之不去的死气。  
面前的生物突然消失了，润玉怔愣片刻，低头看了看自己的位置。  
因为方才的躲避，他的脚离开了那根手骨。  
心头的疑虑愈发加深，润玉眉头皱地死紧，他猛然向一处看去：“谁在那！出来！”  
伴随着树后的人逐渐露出身影，润玉的警惕方才缓下些许。  
“润玉。”  
“你怎会跟着我。”润玉波澜不惊地看向彦佑，无甚表情。  
“...”天知道他方才见到那诡异的生物骤然出现袭击这人时，有多担心他的安危——以致于不小心踏碎了脚旁的树枝发出了声响——这人明明是他的情敌，他怎么会该死的担心他！  
“你也看到了。”见他不回答，润玉也不多做无用的纠缠，就事论事，他眼神逐渐凝重起来，“这地方诡异的很。”  
彦佑微微额首，几步跨向前和润玉并肩而立。  
润玉悄身蹲下，近距离地观察那截方才被他踩到的手骨。  
“那东西好似就是在我踩到它的时候出现的，”润玉转头看了看随他一同俯身的彦佑，“后来我离开了它，那东西便消失了。”  
“可只有这一具...它甚至只有一截骨头，”彦佑看了看面前的断骨，“这又说明得了什么？”  
“...我有个猜测。”润玉站起身来，向后走去，“但不敢确定。”  
“嗯？”彦佑随他一起站起身来。  
“除非...”润玉忽然顿住了。  
“除非什么？”彦佑也顿住了脚步，偏头看向润玉。  
润玉有些犹豫地俯身拿开了几片枯叶，露出了下面的场景。  
“我其实并不想确认这一点。”看着不远处逐渐聚集的黑雾，润玉身上莫名发冷。  
彦佑僵在了原地。  
“...但是我们好像真的打扰到了他们的安眠。”

伴随着凤的聚积，原先掩盖着白骨的枯叶也都挪开了位置。  
这分明是一处古战场遗址！亡灵还该死地被束缚在了这处天地！  
“那传送阵怎么会把我们送到这来！”逃命之余，彦佑气恼地偏头质问润玉。  
“——我怎会知晓！”润玉恼怒，眼疾手快地把对方拉过来，“小心！”  
看出了润玉在救自己，彦佑默默地住了嘴。  
“往旭凤他们休息的反方向跑，不能把这群亡灵引过去！”润玉拉着人转了个方向，快速奔跑着。  
“——小心！”

第十四式  
“咳——”润玉抽手仓促地抹去嘴角的血迹，继续向前跑去。  
彦佑担心地瞥了眼润玉左肩被利刃洞穿的伤口，咬了咬牙，加快了速度。  
虽说他现在极其恼怒置锦觅于危险的罪魁祸首，但对方为了救他...啧，现在忙着逃命，他怎么想起了这个！  
“彦佑，你看！”  
顺着润玉指向的方位看去，彦佑瞬间明悟。  
方才他二人跑经岸边，那黑雾似乎忌惮这什么，不敢靠近海水。  
彦佑和润玉对视一眼，心里都有了答案。  
他们突然分开向两头跑去，身后紧跟着的浓重黑雾也随之分成两团，裹挟着阴气席卷而去。  
他们与黑雾之间始终保持着一段不远不近的距离，一直追不上猎物似乎惹恼了这聚积了阴魂的邪气，它们停了下来，片刻后以原先百倍的速度再次冲了上去。  
就是这里！  
润玉和彦佑不约而同相向相奔，配合着将它们引入了海水中。

眼见着它们消散，彦佑和润玉方才心有余悸地坐了下来。良久，才缓缓平静。可这一平静下来，彦佑下一眼便看到了润玉的肩上还冉冉淌着血。  
“...谢了。”他有些踌躇地开口。  
“嗯？”润玉微微疑惑地偏头，见对方正撕扯着自己衣袖上的布料，“...你做什么？”  
“你救了我。”彦佑扯完了自己的袖子，转过来准备解润玉的衣襟。  
“喂喂喂，你干什么！”润玉这下反应过来了，他立马躲开对方的手，向后挪去。  
却不料被衣角绊倒了，润玉默默地在心里骂了一句。  
“我只是不想欠你人情。”在你还是我情敌的情况下。彦佑看了看润玉现下的姿势，挑挑眉，反正是对方自己摔倒的，这倒是正好方便了他，不是么。  
“你...你先让我起来。”眼看着对方一点也没有住手的动静，润玉有些急了，帮他包扎就包扎好了，但是难道他没发现此时他们两人的姿势不太妥当吗？  
彦佑挑眉看了看身下的人，然而，他不看还好，这一看却是有些不对头了。  
润玉前襟已经被他扯松了，许是出于羞恼，由于失血而苍白的面色此时带了些红晕，眼角眉梢都漫上了湿意。  
动人的紧。  
他不自觉的吞了口唾沫。  
“好...我，我拉你起来...”他局促地偏过了头，眼神飘忽，就是不看润玉，同时拉过对方的手将人扶正。  
润玉瞥瞥他，默默地翻了个白眼：“你不是要帮我包扎吗，来吧。”  
这下真是骑虎难下了。  
彦佑咽了口口水，喉结狠狠地滚动了一下，暗自定了定神，转过头样作常态，缓缓解开了润玉的束带。  
润玉看着他的动作，不以为然挑了挑眉，终是没有作声。  
不过是帮他包扎而已，这表情怎么这么怪呢？  
怕是也只有他自己不知道，现在这副模样有多么该死的诱人了！  
彦佑即刻便猜到了润玉此时心中所想，无奈地腹诽了一句。

第十五式  
“你...侧过去一点。”  
润玉应声，向右侧偏了偏头。  
往侧边转去的动作拉伸了颈部优美的线条，敞开的衣襟并不能对锁骨处的沟壑起到遮蔽效果，反带来了一种半遮半掩的隐晦诱惑。因难耐的疼痛而沁出的汗在锁骨窝处蓄成了小水洼，滋润的肌肤愈发光泽。  
彦佑突然有些紧张，连带着动作都缓了一拍。  
他离润玉的颈侧仅三指距离，对方此时伴随着时而的吞咽滚动的喉结如今近在咫尺，向上便是精致到让人恍神的侧颜。  
他觉得自己像是迷醉了。  
这两人距离此刻极近，因此彦佑仅是片刻的恍神便被润玉注意到了，他勾了勾眉，投去个疑问的眼神，下一秒便换来了彦佑带着些急促喘息的回答。  
“没，没什么。”仿佛急促地想要掩饰什么。  
不过这和他没什么关系，不是吗？  
润玉并未多此一举再加考量，随后静心地闭上了眼，享受着对方的服务。  
以前都没享受过他这位曾经“好兄弟”的伺候，这下倒是有个机会呢。  
彦佑一面继续着手头的动作，一面侧首观察着润玉，见他并无甚反应，便怀着他自己都说不上来的情绪低头专心做起了手里的活。  
“...你太瘦了。”  
“嗯？”润玉挑挑眉，并未睁眼，但很明显彦佑这突如其来的一句问话打断了他的歇息。  
“...没什么。”彦佑将布条留出一定长度后，双手撑开以环抱的姿势将布条穿过润玉肩下，并将结系在对方后背。  
“唔...”彦佑的靠近导致他说话时呼出的热气全打在润玉颈侧，勾的是一阵痒意。  
润玉不由自主地轻微颤动。  
“怎么了？”彦佑说不清自己现在是个什么念头，他只是就着当下的姿势更靠近了润玉些许，还故意凑在他颈侧言语。  
“你，离我太近了吧。”润玉一偏身体躲开，拉远距离后毫无察觉地揉了揉颈项，“太痒了。”  
彦佑带着些说不清道不明的心思静静地看着润玉慢条斯理地整理衣冠，冷着脸不再继续多言。  
这边径自理好衣物的润玉一抬头，便见了彦佑这一副模样，心下不由好笑：“你怎么，冻僵了？”  
彦佑还是绷着脸。  
润玉扑哧一下笑出了声，他倒是很久没见彦佑这小子和自己这么闹别扭了啊，嗯...虽然这次的缘由他不清楚。  
“笑什么。”见对方没忍住笑了出来，彦佑便顺势撤去了冷脸。  
“没什么，快回去寻锦觅他们吧，这地方如此古怪，我们还是一同行动比较好。”润玉掩饰性地轻咳一声，提议返回。  
知道一同行动好，那你自己一个人跑出来做什么。彦佑默默腹诽。  
“扶你？”想归想，彦佑先润玉一步站了起来，还是很贴心的想要给病患搭把手。  
“不用，小伤没事。”然而润玉显然并没有领会他的意思，这头只是拍了拍身上的尘埃，自行站了起来并向前走去。  
彦佑正欲伸出去搀扶的手缩了缩，慢慢攥紧了。  
“怎么，还不走？”润玉走了一段路，发现对方并未跟上来，便侧首调侃的笑了笑，“不想觅儿啦？”  
“...来了。”他的眼神暗了暗。

第十六式  
余光瞥到彦佑已然跟了上来，润玉在他看不到的前方目光微沉。  
他并不想和彦佑一起回去——毕竟他刚刚才试图摆脱旭凤他们，此时没道理又自己回去吧？  
可他也的确有那么些担忧旭凤他们的安危。  
...毕竟这一次是他的过失导致他们入了险境。  
罢，见机行事吧。  
至少，要等确保了他们的安全之后。

“兄长，你方才去哪里了，在这种地方若是我们走散了，可如何是好？”旭凤看上去急躁的仿佛下一秒便要死死地按住润玉好生质问一般。  
“我方才同彦佑一道去外围看了看周边情况。”润玉神色平淡，好像刚刚才经历过一场恶战的人不是他一样。  
哦，对了。润玉不动声色地瞟了彦佑一眼。  
“嗯。”莫名其妙，明明这是自己的情敌，他为什么拒绝不了他的眼神？  
彦佑心中纠结万分。  
“真是这样吗？”旭凤很明显不相信，他仔仔细细地打量着润玉，“你的外衫呢？”  
“...有些热，脱在外面了。”上面都是血污，就算现在他形同凡人，也不能容忍自己衣衫脏乱的模样。  
“那...”燎原君倒是眼尖的看到了同润玉一道出去的彦佑袖上的短缺，带着怀疑地指着他正欲询问。  
“——方才我同润玉回来时，一不留神被树枝带破了。”彦佑又一次下意识地替润玉隐瞒。  
待他反应过来时，便见半信半疑的旭凤和燎原君正一左一右挨着润玉继续前行的场景。  
莫名刺眼得很。他带着寒意的目光扫过那两人。  
“彦佑？你怎么了？”锦觅的手在彦佑面前晃了好几下。  
“...没什么。”堪堪醒悟，彦佑再度恼火地摇了摇头，他真是魔怔了。  
仔细地打量了好友好一会，锦觅老成地摇摇头，果然，还是她的小鱼仙倌最坦诚啦，只是可惜他现在被两只烦人的家伙缠着。唉，若不是顾及着好友的心情，她现在就想把小鱼仙倌从那两人的魔爪间解救出来！

“唔，小鱼仙倌...”  
“嗯？怎么了锦觅仙子。”听闻身后柔软的嗓音，润玉压下了心中隐隐的不安。  
“你有没有感觉，我们好像走过这里？”锦觅挠了挠头，带着些不确定地询问。  
“...是的。”锦觅的问话坐实了他的不安，润玉随手折断了一根草藤，系在了一旁的树干上，“再走一段路。”  
锦觅在他见不到的地方忽然隐晦地勾起了嘴角，笑意转瞬即逝。 

“...果然。”看着面前被他系了草藤的树干，润玉眸色暗沉。  
旭凤三人这才恍悟过来，方才他们各自心怀鬼胎，根本没有注意到这一切的不寻常。  
“看来我们是被困在阵里了。”润玉指节动了动，兀自下蹲取了琐碎土壤放在双指间，细细地捻了捻。  
“怎么了。”身后突然传来一个声音，润玉惊吓一瞬，回头便见燎原君神色不明地站在他身后，看着他的动作发问。  
“...我先前和彦佑去探路时遇到过这般潮湿的土，却是在这岛屿周边，岛屿中央的土壤达不到这般湿润，所以——”随着逐渐道出，润玉的目光从指尖慢慢转向了燎原君，却在与他的眼神短接的瞬间，话语戛然而止！  
他手指迅速相并扣住了面前人的脖颈，同时绕到他身后，质问：“你不是燎原君，你是谁！”  
旭凤、彦佑和锦觅循声望来，见此景也是惊诧的很。尤其——在他们清晰地看清了燎原君那双全黑的眼睛之后。  
在润玉的眼皮底下，指下俘虏突然诡异地笑了起来。  
伴随着他刺耳的笑声，润玉发觉对方的皮肤寸寸融化，他下意识地松开了桎梏，下一秒便看见了手下的人化成了黑雾遁去。  
令人寸寸生寒的笑声也随着黑雾的遁去而逐渐消散，但润玉紧绷的神经却丝毫放松不得。  
锦觅看上去吓呆了，她声音发颤：“他，他不会...”  
润玉果决地打断了她的猜测：“去找阵法中心，他在那。”  
他隐隐有种预感，仿佛是那团黑雾带给他的启示，又或许仅仅只是错觉——他需要找到这阵法的中心，然后一切自会明了。

第十七式  
“旭凤！小心！”只来得及喊这么一句，他和旭凤距离过远，来不及过去了。  
不过好在旭凤警觉还是很高，几下击打便打散了被附体的彦佑身躯，随后便赶忙奔来和润玉锦觅汇合。  
“没事吧！”润玉悬着的心可算是放下了些，他上下打量着旭凤，确保对方没有受伤后，才放心的缓了口气。  
“兄长，你...你在担心我？”旭凤一阵喜悦，他迫切地低头寻找着对方直视的目光，试图在那双墨瞳中找到肯定的答案。  
润玉这才恍然，他有些窘迫地避开了旭凤灼热的视线：“先...先找到出口吧。”  
旭凤眼中漫上了些失落，但很快便缓了过来，他几步上前，略有些忐忑地伸出手，握住了润玉的手。  
他感受到了对方的挣动，默默感慨了一下对方这瘦的有些咯人的骨节，却是圈地更紧了些：“此处这般危险，你我还是靠紧些好。”  
“...”这个理由他无法反驳。润玉不再挣动，放任对方握紧了自己的手。  
气氛有些微妙。  
旭凤借着牵手，离润玉很近，他呼吸时喷出的热气几乎一半都打在了润玉耳畔。  
耳朵有些痒。  
润玉想。

锦觅在一旁默默地看着两人互动，并未作声。  
这微妙的气氛持续了好一段时间，几乎久到润玉快忍不下去了，总算是被锦觅的一声惊呼打破了。  
锦觅这声惊呼来的刚好，润玉触电般抽回了手，同时向旁侧迈了一步。  
旭凤有些恍神地看了看自己空了的手心，略为无奈地叹了口气。  
“你们看！”  
两人顺着锦觅手指的方向看去，果不其然发现了靠在一块巨型石碑旁的彦佑和燎原君。  
“走。”他们对视一眼，不约而同地急速向前走去。  
“所以这里便该是那阵法中心喽。”锦觅立在一旁，带着些莫名的笑意，盯着正在观察石碑的润玉道。  
“应该是的，”润玉伸出手，拂去些石碑上的尘土，细细辨别了上面的文字，“变数终不得善了...”  
他似乎想到了什么，有些怔愣的站起身来。  
“兄长，兄长？怎么了？”旭凤察觉到润玉的不对劲，担忧地询问起来。  
“变数...变数...”莫不是...  
“兄长！！”  
被胸口的刺痛猛地惊回了神，润玉愣愣地看着面前目眦尽裂的旭凤以及...自己胸前穿刺出来的剑尖。  
头有些晕。润玉缓缓侧头，果不其然见到了拿着剑的锦觅。  
“...多谢你们了，只有活祭方能将我们超生，所以——”被附身的锦觅猛地抽出了穿透润玉胸口的长剑。  
失去了支撑，润玉倾倒下去，被旭凤接了个正着。  
心口被穿刺，失血的速度极其之快，润玉已经有些神志不清了，他努力聚集起力量，开口询问：“变数...终不得善了...此为何意...”  
“锦觅”带着柔和的笑意凝视着他。  
旭凤痛苦的喊声似乎在离他渐渐远去。  
你以后自会明了。  
脑海中响起这个声音，润玉下一秒便失去了意识。  
他的血似乎激活了某个法阵，地面上玄奥的花纹缓缓亮起，连带着一阵刺目的白光亮起，四周一切尽数消散。

第十八式  
变数可造就变数，也唯有变数方能拯救变数，这就是你能超度我们的原因。  
因变数，我等被迫成为怨灵，束缚于此，不得超脱。  
你是这几十万年来唯一的变数，那么，只能是你，才有希望解放我们。  
多谢。

润玉眉间蹙起，眼睫不安地颤动许久，方轻轻睁开了眼。  
四肢虚软无力，润玉兀自叹息。  
虽然那亡灵并未解释他的疑惑，但...总算是告一段落了——他这一世不想相欠的锦觅安全回来了，旭凤...旭凤也没事，一切都好。  
初入眼帘的，是一双含着水雾的眸子。  
是谁...  
他还很虚弱，几乎使不得半点力气，说到底，他其实根本就看不清眼前物什。失去灵力时仿若凡人的身体本就脆弱，还受的那般重击，仅是昏厥过去已经算是很好的结果了，想要缓过来必定要好一阵子。  
润玉尽力聚焦起因头晕而有些涣散的神志，试图看清眼前的人影。  
仍旧徒劳。  
他只隐约地看见面前人模糊的轮廓，可他却感觉的出来，面前的人似乎在他醒来后便准备里去了。  
他一把抓紧了对方的手腕。  
这种莫名的熟悉感...  
“娘亲，是你吗。”  
簌离默立，止住了步伐。  
润玉掩在薄被底下手缓缓握紧，有些微不安。  
“殿下说笑了。”  
这个声音...  
是他往复这么多遍，却永远烙印在脑海，忘不掉的。  
娘亲啊...  
“娘亲，莫要担心了，这一次，我定会好好保护你的。”  
指腹轻轻摩挲着对方的手腕，他垂下眼帘，盖住了眸中的百般缱绻。  
簌离滞愣许久，终究还是叹了口气，弯下身，替润玉拉了拉被子：“你安心休养，在这里，无需操心什么。”  
眼角有些酸涩，润玉压抑地应了一句，放任自己疲倦的意识沉入梦境。

“洞庭君，我兄长他...怎么样了？”见人掀帘出来，旭凤忙凑上前问询。  
“夜神殿下并无大碍，只是还需多做休养。”簌离答道。  
“此次多谢洞庭君出手相助了。”旭凤诚意谢道。  
彦佑在一旁看两人来回，心中默叹。  
他正欲提醒自家干娘关于润玉的事，却被簌离紧接着的话语给堵了回去。  
——“待大殿下伤势好了，你们便请回吧。”  
罢了。彦佑想。簌离不提润玉不是更好，不然他还真不知道该以什么样的态度面对润玉。

第十九式  
“唔...”  
“你可算是醒来了。”听到这一声轻咛，旭凤忙上前将人抱扶了起来。  
润玉仍无甚气力，只得顺着对方的动作倚靠在旭凤身上，眼神犹带着些迷离地望着他。  
旭凤被这眼神看得心软极了，他有些克制不住地想要让兄长和自己更接近些，趁着润玉还在初醒的迷糊中，埋在了怀中人的颈侧，小动作地磨蹭着他微凉的肌肤。  
“旭...旭凤...”颈侧传来的痒意轻小却挠人，润玉声音虚弱到有些发颤，“你，你做什么...”  
旭凤停止了磨蹭，他得寸进尺地轻吻着润玉的脖颈，言语从唇角间隙中流泻出来：“兄长可知...我险些以为这一次要失去你了...”  
“唔...”润玉有些不适地缩了缩脖颈，下一秒却被旭凤猛地揽住腰部向上提拉。  
“兄长...兄长...”旭凤略为粗鲁地擒住了润玉的双唇，吮吸舔舐。  
润玉瞳孔猛然放大，他有些无措地伸手推拒着旭凤，心慌地厉害。  
虽说对方此时方才醒来，手上的气力小的厉害，可旭凤还是因为润玉的推拒而停止了掠夺。  
他深色的眸中仿若含着尚未平息的风暴，许久方才缓和。  
“...兄长可知，我喜欢你很久了。”  
言罢，他便松开禁锢，复杂地望了润玉一眼后，强迫自己收回回头的欲望，克制地走了出去。  
脱力地瘫倒在床上，润玉无措地攥紧了身下的床单。  
喜欢...吗？  
这剧情已然变得...如此离谱了吗。  
无声地叹了口气，润玉自嘲一笑。  
到底还是剧情厉害，居然能迫使这原来爱锦觅那般深刻的旭凤都移情别恋。

房门移动的轻响传来，润玉止住了思绪投以目光。  
门口那人被润玉看得一愣，堪堪止住了步伐。  
对视无言。  
静默的气氛持续良久，终是簌离没忍住打破了平静。  
“夜神殿——”  
“娘亲，在你我都心知肚明的情况下，您还要这般称呼孩儿吗？”润玉打断了簌离的言语，开口道。  
“...”簌离默立片刻，泪水不由自主地顺着眼角滑落，她努力克制住自己颤抖的声音，“我的...鲤儿...”  
“娘亲。”润玉看着她笑得缱绻而温暖。

彦佑在门外静立许久，默默地攥紧了拳。  
干娘还是把一切都告诉润玉了。  
他有些恼怒于自己此刻的想法，他有些气恼润玉能独享干娘的爱——他知晓干娘这么多年来的辛苦筹备皆是为了润玉，又有些恼怒干娘可以得到润玉真实的爱——哪怕只是亲情。心绪矛盾，无从抒发。  
呼吸无意间急促了起来，彦佑压下翻涌的情绪，转身向旭凤暂住的卧房走去。

“你在寻我。”推开房门，诧异地发现旭凤不在房内，猛然听到对方的声音从身后传来，彦佑镇定地转身面对他。  
“是。”他直视旭凤，眼中带着毋庸置疑的自信。  
“为了我兄长。”旭凤带着些危险地眯起了眼。  
“不错。”彦佑斜勾起唇角，向前逼迫性地迈了一步。  
旭凤猛地扣起房门，冷笑。  
“妄想！”  
“你才是妄想！”彦佑嗤笑，“二殿下对自己兄长起了欲念，这若是让润玉知晓了，你觉得他会怎么想。”  
“呵，他已经知晓了，兄弟又如何，他若是愿意那便不用说，若是不愿，我会一直陪在他身边直到他离不开我。”  
彦佑的言语滞愣住了，润玉已然知晓，已然知晓...  
该死！他猛地握紧了拳，旭凤定是先于他对润玉做了些什么！该死！  
“呵，若是他知晓，你母亲是致使他母亲落入如今田地的罪魁祸首，你认为，他还会自虐到喜欢你这个仇人之子吗！”  
“什么？”旭凤忽然顿住。  
彦佑即刻抿紧了嘴，意识到自己说漏了什么。眼见着旭凤猛然冲了出去，彦佑懊恼地追了出去。  
“糟了。”

第二十式  
“娘亲，就是这样，你可愿与我一同离去？”润玉眷恋地靠在簌离怀中，抬头问询。  
“鲤儿，你真无意那天帝之位？”簌离心疼地抚摸着润玉削瘦的背脊，偏头看着润玉。  
“孩儿真无意于那位子，孩儿只想与娘亲一同安静的生活！这天大地大，总有你我二人的一席之地的。”  
安顿好您，我才好放心离开啊。润玉依偎在温暖的怀抱中，无声笑了。  
这一世没有剧情的约束，定会成功的吧。  
他想。

“为什么，为什么还是改变不了，为什么...”  
“润玉，醒醒，是伤口还痛吗？”彦佑坐在一旁着急却不敢大动作地摇着润玉的手臂，一边用空余的手取了块布巾擦拭着润玉额角躺下的汗珠。  
“娘亲...娘亲...啊！”润玉猛然睁开眼，迷迷糊糊向前望去，却发现自己被一双有力的手搀扶而起。  
“彦...佑？”他努力聚焦了自己的视线，才看清了眼前的人。可方看清，便大惊失色，“我娘亲呢！她...她还...”  
“干娘...她已然去了...”彦佑无措地捏紧了自己的袖摆，小声呢喃。  
如此近的距离，润玉自是将彦佑的回答听的一清二楚。  
怎么会？  
为什么，不是没有剧情作祟吗？  
为什么会...  
“润玉，我...我要向你道歉...”他支支吾吾，言语吞吐。  
“呵，你无须多言，我早该想明白的，这一切皆是虚妄罢了。”  
剧情怕是玩弄了他一番吧。  
这样的日子，活着还有什么意义。  
不，本就没意义，他早先便该死去的，缘何还试图篡改剧情呢。  
啊，对了，这种方法，他怎得先前未想到呢。  
猛地咬了舌，润玉满足的笑了。  
“不！不润玉！润玉！！”  
顿时转醒，彦佑猛地坐起身来，看清周围环境后，深深地叹了口气。  
又梦到这个画面了。  
也不知会否是预见。  
他不止一次的后悔过，自己为什么要因为那该死的嫉妒心，而故意假作将事情说漏嘴试图让旭凤意识到他根本没有和自己争润玉的资格。  
他现在看润玉的模样，真恨不得退回到过去，打死当时卑劣的自己。  
他也曾想逃避过责任，毕竟若非旭凤这般莽撞，直冲回去寻得他母后求证，天后是否便不会气急败坏地下界试图残杀干娘，润玉也就不会因试图保护干娘而被天后押回天界受罚。  
可这样就能推脱了吗？  
彦佑自嘲一笑，一步错，步步错，说什么得到润玉，他现在根本就不敢面对他！  
只能守着这空荡的洞庭湖，自怨自艾。

“变数果真不得善了。”  
刚刚抬起的步子顿在当下，旭凤怔愣片刻，思索良久仍是不得润玉这句话的答案，叹口气，继续跨了进去。  
淡漠地抬头望了眼来人，随后继续低头默不作声。  
“兄长，你...你还好吗...”  
刚问完，旭凤就恨不得抽自己两耳光。  
眼前削瘦的人面无血色，唇白如纸，哪里像是好的样子？  
“母...母后她所做的，的确过分了...”旭凤有些吞吐，一边是他兄长兼爱人，一边是他亲生母后，这让他如何割舍。  
“只是过分吗。”  
“母后她...诶，兄长！你总算是理我了！”正欲再说些什么，忽然听到了本预想不会有的回答，旭凤一时激动不已。  
“我说，在你看来，这只是过分吗。”润玉抬眼，定定地看进了旭凤的双眼，眸中死寂般深沉。  
“她...她做的的确太过了...”旭凤被润玉看的一阵心慌，话语不自觉带上了轻微的颤抖。  
“的确太过了。”润玉死死盯着旭凤，重复了一遍。  
“的确太过了。”第二遍。  
“太过了太过了太过了...”他的手缓缓攥住了旭凤的衣领，低头有些神经质般地呢喃起来。  
“润玉...”旭凤欲言又止。  
“在你看来就只是太过了吗！”润玉猛地扣死了手，抬头怒视着旭凤，“在我看来，她死不足惜！凭什么就因为我娘亲还活着，她就想斩草除根？凭什么她不去找罪魁祸首？凭什么她不去找太微！凭什么非要我娘亲死！凭什么！凭什么！！”  
“润玉，你听我说——”他握住了润玉的腕子。  
“为什么要听你说？你以为你是谁！”润玉嗤笑一声，猛然甩开了旭凤的手。  
“我是你弟弟！你是我哥哥！我爱你！我也想要你爱我！”旭凤猛然吼起来，反手死死扣住了润玉方才挣脱的腕子。  
“假的！都是假的！！”润玉拼命扭动手腕，“你以为你真是我弟弟吗！这一切都是因为外物的安排！因为它你才叫我兄长！因为它你才喜欢锦觅！因为它我娘亲才活不下去！”  
“谁告诉你我喜欢锦觅的！谁和你说的！我一直喜欢的是你！你明不明白啊！”  
润玉说不出话来，因为他的唇被旭凤死死地擒住了，逼得他不得不委身在他怀里。  
挣动无能，润玉总算是渐渐冷静了下来，可理智方才回归，他便发现了此刻他与旭凤的姿势有多么不妥。  
谁能告诉他，为什么...旭凤竟然会吻他？  
难不成，不让他说话非得用这种令人费解的方式吗？

第二十一式  
“我明明先前和你说过，你为何不相信呢。”拥着怀里的人，旭凤轻轻在润玉耳边说道。  
再一次尝试挣脱，无果，润玉只得听话的窝在他怀里。  
“你不是应该喜欢锦觅吗？”  
“...”旭凤抽了抽嘴角，“谁和你说我喜欢锦觅的？”  
“...”润玉不作声，剧情这种东西，说出来也太离谱了，旭凤又不像他一样亲身经历，怎会知晓。  
“唉，傻玉儿，我喜欢的一直是你啊。”见他这模样，旭凤只得在内心给自己悲催的情路再上了一炷香，“你怎的这般迟钝呢。”  
旭凤喜欢他？  
可他喜欢旭凤吗？  
他...他有喜欢的人吗？  
润玉默默地思索。  
他明明早就想一了百了，缘何在这一世停留了这么久呢？  
真是因为娘亲吗？  
那现在娘亲还是没能救得回来，他又为何不离开呢？  
就算他喜欢旭凤，可变数不得善了，不也是得证了吗？  
他又怎能为了一己私欲，而害的旭凤与自己这么个终究无法善了的变数在一起呢？  
“兄长，你又在瞎想些什么？”旭凤轻叹，温柔地勾了勾润玉的鼻尖。  
“...”胆儿肥了。  
“噗，兄长莫不是在想，以后该怎么办吧？”从润玉的眼中看出了他的意思，旭凤忍俊不禁，但言至此，却又突然严肃起来，“我旭凤立誓，日后无论再多艰难险阻，也必与兄长同行！”  
“...”虽然猜的不太准，但差不多他方才也就是这么个意思。  
“那么兄长可愿与我在一起？”旭凤认真地看向了润玉的双眼。  
“...可我——”我还没确定自己到底对你有没有情。后续的言语，他是没能说出来了，因为旭凤突然抢了他的话。  
“若是不确定自己喜不喜欢我，咱们试试不就知晓了？”  
“什么？”还没来得及想通旭凤的意思，润玉便被他猛地扑回了床榻。 “看看你会不会不喜欢不就是了...”

End


End file.
